It's Written In the Stars Alternate/Deleted Scenes
by Beautifully Oblivious
Summary: Here are the chapters that I either... Forgot to upload (Diagon Alley ) or cut out or I didn't explain (for a reason though!) So come on and check it out, you might wanna read 'It's Written in the Stars' first though. Much Love to my reviewers!


Ok…. I made a BIG BAD!!! When typing I sorta kinda completely forgot to post this chapter… well I though I did at least but I guess I didn't… sorry ::smiles sheepishly:: this is only the first part of the either Deleted or alternate scenes section I am making, which will consist of several chapters which, either a. I had another Idea for or b. a scene that just didn't cut it for the story. Big Apologies!!! And on to the first deleted scene!

Diagon Alley

" I'm trusting you girls can handle this on your own" Virgo said as they walked out of Gingotts, looking quite sick from the wild ride. "So we will meet you at the ice cream parlor at about half past 3, alright?"

" Sounds good to me Papa" Gemini said looking around trying to absorb all the sights and sounds

" Good, well have fun, and here's your money" Rose said as she handed each girl a pouch filled with wizard coins.

"Bye papa!" 

"Bye mum" Lily said, waving their parents away

" So let's see what we have to get first," Lily said walking down the busy street

" Ok hold on let me get my list out" Gemini replied pulling out a piece of parchment

**__**

HOGWARTS SCHOOL

of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY

~

****

UNIFORM

First year student will require:

1. Three sets of plain work robes (black)

2. One plain pointed hat (black) for daywear

3. One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)

4. One winter cloak (black, silver fastenings)

Please note that all pupils' clothes could carry nametags

****

COURSE BOOKS

All students should have a copy of each of the following:

_The Standard Book of spells (GRADE ONE)_

A History Of Magic

Magical Theory

A Beginners' Guide To Transfiguration

One Thousand Magical Herbs And Fungi

Magical Drafts And Potions

Fantastic Beasts And Where To Find Them

The Dark Forces: A Guide To Self-Protection

****

OTHER EQUIPMENT

1 wand

1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)

1 set glass or crystal phials

1 telescope

1 set of brass scales

Students may also bring an owl OR a cat OR a toad

PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THIER OWN BROOM STICKS

"Let's go to the bookstore first," Lily mused looking over the list again, "I think it's that store over there" she added pointing to a store called Flourish And Blotts.

"Come on then" Gemini said, pulling her best friend behind her.

They walked in to the store and bought their books, parchment, and quills. They walked out; their hands filled with bags of books, and went to the next store, the apocarthy, to buy their brass scales, cauldron and phials. They each got a brand new telescope, and needed to get their wands and robes. 

" Let's go get out wands next," Gemini said excitedly as they headed toward a narrow shabby looking shop. The peeling gold letters on the door read Olivander's: makers of fine wands since 382 BC

A little bell rang as the girls stepped in to the darkness of the shop. It had only one small chair with thousands of small narrow boxes lining the walls, all the way up to the ceiling

"Good afternoon" a soft voice said. The girls jumped and turned around quickly to see who spoke. It was a man with eyes that shimmered like two moons in the darkness of the shop.

" Hello" the girls said quietly

The man walked closer to the girls. He had come nose to nose with Lily, so close that she could see her own reflection in his eyes."Well now", he said turning towards Gemini, "what is your name?"

"My name is Gemini, Gemini Cielo" she replied

"Well miss Cielo, which arm is your wand arm? He asked, pulling out measuring tape

" Um, well I'm ambidextrous" Gemini answered.

" Then hold out either arm, that's it" Mr. Ollivander measured Gemini from shoulder to finger then wrist to elbow, to shoulder to the floor, knee to armpit, and around her head. As he measured he said

" Every Ollivander wand has the core of a very magical substance, Miss Cielo, we use unicorn hair, phoenix tail feathers, and the heart strings of dragons. No two Ollivander wands are the same and, of course, you will not get such good result with another wizard's wand"

The tape measurer was now measuring on its own as Mr. Ollivander came back with a stack of narrow boxes. 

" That will do" the tape measurer dropped to the floor and Mr. Ollivander handed her a wand. " Try this one, maple and phoenix feather, 7 inches, whippy, just give it a wave."

Gemini took the wand and (feeling quite dumb) held it and barely waved it when Mr. Ollivander quickly snatched the wand from her hand and replaced it with a other one.

" Try this one, Whomping willow and Dragon Heart String, 10 and a half inches, very fluent, excellent for combat," as Gemini held the wand in-between her fingers as a warm sensation flooded her body. She smiled and brought the wand over her head and waved it down, black smoke and silvers stars shot in to the darkness. 

" YEA GEMI!" Lily cheered as she clapped for her friend.

" How strange, usually whomping willows make very stubborn wands, Miss Cielo, you must be aggressive to be able to control this one." Mr. Ollivander said while packing her wand in its box. He handed it to her and then turned to Lily " it is now your turn young miss..."

Lily went thought the same procedure. She tried seven wands in total before she came across hers, 10 and a quarter inch long, swishy, made of willow, nice for charm work.

The girls left Mr. Ollivander and proceeded to the robe shop. When they walked in they were told to go stand on the last two remaining stools. They were standing next to two boys. One had messy black hair and soft brown eyes the other also black hair but was a bit shorter in height and had stormy gray eyes.

"Hi," Gemini said smiling "I'm Gemini, Gemini Cielo, are you going to hogwarts to?"

"Hi Gemini, yea we are, I'm Sirius Black" the gray eyed boys said "and this is James potter"

" Hi James" Gemini said

" Hi I'm Lily," Lily added in 

"Hi" both boys said in unison

Before they knew it they were done and paid for. 

"Were are you guys going next?" Sirius asked them as they walked out in to the bust street.

" The owl emporium" Lily said

"Really!" James exclaimed "us to!"

"Well then, Gemini, may I escort you to the owl emporium" Sirius said mock bowing

" But of course," Gemini said laughing. The two new friends ran to the emporium laughing the entire ways

" Come on lets catch up to them. Knowing Sirius, he'll probably blow something up," James said grinning.

"Your right" Lily agreed as they chased after their friends.

~

So there it is! The chapter I forgot to post, in which I am terribly sorry!

Keep checking back for more!!! Coming up next… well I don't want to say if your not there yet, but for all those who read it… here is a hint…

"It was the night the stars came crashing down from the heavens."

Whoa… that was good… I'm going to add that in some where… walks off muttering to oneself::

OH YEAH I forgot… can any body draw? Because I would really like to know what people think Gemini looks like… I've tried… but I just can't get the right effect… oh well

Ok I LoVe You BuH ByE!

Chelsea

DEATH SHALL COME TO THE HUMBLE ONE


End file.
